


Building New Memories: Bonus Clips

by twilightstarr



Series: Building New Memories [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Individual chapter summaries and tags, Jealousy, Mild canon divergence, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Polyamory, Queerplatonic apprentice & asra, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Some short extra bits of my somewhat canon divergent polyamorous version of Asra's route.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak
Series: Building New Memories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798564
Kudos: 6





	1. Miscalculated

**Author's Note:**

> I might update this in the future if I think of something else I want to add. I have a couple Amaranth & Asra centric ideas that deviate from canon as well, but I'm not sure yet if they'll end up here or part of something else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian breaks into the shop, meets Amaranth for what he believes to be the first time, and underestimates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, sexual/kinky implications

There was someone home when Julian slipped in through the back door, but it wasn't Asra. They were just showing out someone he presumed to be a customer, whom they seemed rather anxious to get rid of. They were also rather small. Julian could work with this. He figured it wouldn't take much to intimidate them. 

"Strange hours for a shop to keep." 

They glanced frantically in every direction. 

"Behind you."

Startled eyes landed on him as he approached. 

"So this is the witch's lair. Then… who might you be?"

To his surprise, a surge of magical energy pierced through the darkness. He ducked with a flourish. "Ah ha! En garde then. Has the witch been teaching you his tricks? I've seen them all bef--"

Just as he was back up and almost upon them, he cried out as something glass broke over his head, knocking his mask to the floor. 

"You _do_ have guts." His target had put up more resistance than he'd expected. Still, it took worse injury than that to stop Julian, and he was committed to this tactic now. They were backing toward the wall as he advanced with all the aura of villainy he could muster. Hopefully it would be enough. He didn't truly have it in him to hurt some innocent shopkeep for information. "Quickly now, where is the witch?" 

"M-master Asra's gone. I--I don't know where," they stammered, panting and out of courage. 

Master Asra? Julian wondered if it was just formality, or if Asra had gotten a new sub, perhaps one he liked better--not that it mattered.

Anyway, he was willing to believe it was true, knowing how mysterious Asra could be. He wiped his brow as blood threatened to trickle into his eye, taking a little step back. "Is that so… well, no sense in wasting the visit. You're a fortune teller, aren't you? Tell my fortune, and I'll leave you in peace." 

They stared at him in surprise.

"That _is_ what the room in the back is for, isn't it?" 

The magician took a step forward… and then delivered a push that sent a magic jolt through him, sweeping a leg between his. He cried from the shock and toppled to the floor. 

A clever bluff. Julian couldn't help but be impressed. It was needless, but he supposed he couldn't blame them for not being convinced he wasn't a threat.

"Seriously? You're a wanted criminal! I should be yelling for guards right now!" 

"No!" He couldn't get caught, not until he knew what really happened that night. "That won't be necessary. You don't know where the witch is, and that's all I wanted from you. I have no reason to hurt you." 

He made to stand, but was shoved down with a foot on his chest. The magician's hand glowed threateningly. "Were you going to hurt him?" 

On second thought, Julian was getting dominant vibes as electric blue eyes glared down at him, shining in the spell light. He'd miscalculated terribly. Asra's apprentice was just as dangerous of a twink as he was… and just as enthralling. He probably could have escaped if he really wanted to. They didn't have that much weight to press upon him, but they might slow him down and alert guards even if he left without further incident. At this point, the best way to get out of this was to be a good boy and submit beneath their heel, Julian decided, based purely on logic. 

"Er, no, I just--I need answers from him." 

That softened their gaze. They seemed to be appraising him. 

"Forget about the reading. I think I have an idea for how I could make up for the trouble--" 

"No, I'll do the reading, but you better not try anything," they decided, lifting their foot and letting the spell fade, not even listening to his best seductive voice. Julian supposed that was a no. What had that look meant then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaranth also needs answers from him.


	2. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaranth comes to the armory to give Asra the necklace, and to see Julian too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky implications, angst, jealousy

As Julian finished putting his look together, he heard Asra and Amaranth's voices just outside the armory. They were here. They must have come to give Asra the favor he'd requested themself. 

He wanted to see Amaranth again, but he also didn't want to ruin their moment with Asra, again, as he had by bursting into the garden and getting him roped into this mess. He had been encouraged to join their hug earlier though, and with what he had planned, it was possible this could be the last moment he would get with Amaranth. Julian decided he'd come out, say hello, and go further only if he was invited. 

"What are you wearing?" Amaranth was asking.

The sweet sound of their shared laughter bounced through the corridor. "I'm not quite sure. It doesn't look very practical, does it? The fur was a real find, hidden at the bottom of some dusty old crate. Don't worry Amaranth. I know your favor will tie this all together." 

Julian came out to the sight of Asra kneeling before Amaranth as they reverently placed an emerald necklace over his head, and oh, how Julian wished to be in Asra's place at their feet. 

"Thank you, Amaranth. I'll be stronger knowing you're watching me." Asra stood. 

Amaranth noticed Julian then. They smiled at him. 

"Uh, hello, Amaranth." That came out much more awkward than intended. "So, what do you think?" he asked, posing, trying to salvage his charisma. 

They giggled. "Also ridiculous." Then they stepped forward and hugged him, seriously hugged him, with their head on his chest and their arms encircling him as though he were important. For a moment, he was stunned and breathtaken, and then he embraced them back with equal affection. "Julian… be safe." 

The sincerity of the request tied a knot of guilt in his stomach, but he put on a confident, reassuring tone. "Don't worry about us. We have a plan, remember?" Technically, that wasn't a lie or a false promise. 

"I'll try," Amaranth said as they stepped back, but they still weren't completely at ease. Julian had an urge to softly kiss their forehead, but no, it would be too cruel of him to open that door only to possibly die on them the next day. 

"I should trade you, a favor for a favor." Asra took Faust out from beneath his fur and draped her over Amaranth's shoulders. 

She looked at him and flicked her tongue, presumably saying something. 

He stroked her head. "No, Faust. I've taken enough risks today, but it will all be worth it in the end." 

Asra hugged Amaranth, and Faust gave them what looked like a comforting boop to the cheek. They lingered in his arms, not wanting to leave. 

"It's time. Trust me, Amaranth, and enjoy the show." 

Julian's gaze lingered as Amaranth tore themself away, hugging their new scaly scarf close, glancing back before they disappeared from view. 

He wasn't sure how long it took him to notice that Asra was looking at him, too knowingly for his comfort. He was certain Asra was going to tease him and braced for it, but it never came. 

Instead, he just looked away, and Julian thought he caught a glimpse of something. Sadness? Disappointment? Or maybe disapproval. He probably thought Julian wasn't good enough for Amaranth, and he was probably right. 

He hadn't been good enough for Asra after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, dumbass. He loves you and has regrets.


	3. Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian lives! Rejoice!  
> Seriously though, you'd think Julian would mention remembering the mc in routes other than his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary character death

"Boo!" 

Asra jumped back from the bed as Julian burst out of the coffin. Amaranth actually yelped. Then Asra laughed. 

Julian tried to get up, but lost his balance and spilled out onto the floor.

Several joints cracked as Asra helped him stand, and there was a lingering ache in his neck. "Oh Ilya, how long did you spend rehearsing that?" Once he was up, he was in Asra's arms, and his face was steered into a kiss. 

So that had all been real. A part of him had feared he'd wake up to find that his night with Asra and Amaranth had been a wonderful dream, or that they wouldn't still want him. 

Amaranth was still a bit stunned when Julian looked to them. He extended an arm in invitation, afraid for a moment that they wouldn't take it. He remembered now how he'd let them down. Why would they still love him? 

But then they launched themself into his embrace. Elated, Julian picked Amaranth up and spun, making them squeal. It turned out not to be the best idea. He was still a little stiff and stumbled, and Asra steadied him. 

"Okay, put Amma down." 

He did, and they squeezed him. "You're alive." 

"So are you. How--" 

A pinch on his arm. Asra gave him a shh gesture. Oh. What sort of magic had he done?

"Of course I am. Are you okay?"

Did Amaranth not know they'd died? That would explain a lot, actually. But why would he be hiding that from them?

Asra's eyes begged him not to ask questions right now. Alright. Julian decided he'd ask him about it later, trusting for now that he had a reason for this. 

"Oh, um, yes, I think I should be alright. Just a little… disoriented. I'm going to feel that in my neck for a week. Um…" 

"So did you find the hanged man's realm? What did you learn?" Asra helpfully prompted. 

Right. That. The whole point of dying.


End file.
